Composite containers constructed of desired layers of material usually including a paper body layer, a liner layer and a label layer have heretofore been utilized for packaging food and other products including detergents, cleansers, baking powders, etc. These composite containers have included a composite bottom closure which can be made of the same materials as the container or a different combination of materials. These containers have been closed at the top by a variety of top closures including a membrane closure, which along with the bottom closure can preferably provide a hermetically sealed container, and an overcap. A preferred construction includes an outwardly curled beaded top edge on the composite container for receiving the membrane closure which is secured thereto by heat sealing, adhesive or the like, and a snap-on overcap which is adapted to fit over the outwardly-curled beaded top edge of the composite container.
Non-round containers, preferably of rectangular shape, are becoming desirable for packaging food and other products wherein significant "bill boarding" is desired for exposing additional areas of labeling on the outside walls of the containers when placed on a shelf or other retail display. Also these non-round (rectangular or square) containers allow more efficient placement in cartons for shipping and on retail shelves. However, it has been found difficult, if not impossible, to provide such non-round composite containers with the desired outwardly-curled beaded top edge due to the construction of such edge and the equipment conventionally utilized to form such edge, since these non-round (rectangular or square) containers have sharp corners which do not lend themselves to outwardly-curled beaded top edges.